1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to optical scanners for computers and, more particularly, to scanner guides to prevent scanning errors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The primary problem with hand held scanners are the scanning errors caused by unintentional mis-aligned movement of the scanner. Even subtle lateral twitches can cause errors which may require re-scanning or image clean-up. Most scanner housings have rounded surfaces for hand comfort and therefore do not have sufficient aligned bearing surfaces for holding the scanner firmly against a straight edge to prevent rotary or lateral movement.
For remedying this situation, several types of guides have been created. U.S. Pat. No. 3,735,350, issued to J. Lemelson, shows a scanning pencil having a rear wall adapted to engage a straight edge for guidance. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,684,998 to H. Tanioka et al; 4,721,859, issued to J. Lewis; 4,758,732, issued to A. Kryiakides; and 4,860,377, issued to T. Ishigaki , all show guides for movement of a scanner. U.S. Pat. No. 5,063,508, issued to Y. Yamada et al and U.S. Pat. No. 5,136,151, issued to H. Kobayaski, disclose casings containing guide mechanisms. The Lemelson, Yamada, and Kobayashi devices are incompatible with and are not attachable to conventional scanners. The Ishigaki reference simply shows a scanner wherein the housing is caused to engage a straight edge for guidance.